huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Harriet
Harriet is a contestant from Survivor: Guatemala, Survivor: Marquesas, Survivor: Thailand and Survivor: Japan. Survivor: Guatemala Harriet competed in Survivor: Guatemala, originally on the yellow Nakúm tribe. They were successful throughout their time together, only going to tribal council one of three times. At the vote, Harriet banded with Danny and Sam in voting out Eileen for her older age. However, the rest of the tribe believed that Sam was a challenge liability and she was voted out. At this point, the tribes were switched and Harriet remained on Nakúm with original members, Jade, Eileen and Aaron. The new Nakúm tribe lost two of three immunity challenges, with Harriet, the original Nakúm and Jasmin voting out Jay and Tully. Harriet was then able to make the merge in the majority with her original Nakúm alliance. In the crossfire, Aaron, Eileen and Danny were voted out. Harriet was now placed in the minority along with the original Yaxhá tribe, leading to the eliminations of Jasmin and Harry. At the next vote, Harriet voted with Karina for Harry Amelia. However, the other tribe of Nick, Harry Amelia and Jade voted out the only other Nakúm member left in the game, sending Harriet to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Nick to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Marquesas After her crumbled alliance, Harriet returned for Survivor: Marquesas originally on the yellow Maraamu tribe. Early on, she made an alliance with Eileen, Shawna and Harry. At the tribes first losses, the alliance of four voted together and sent home Zach, Arthur and Clara. Maraamu then went on an immunity streak and did not have to vote another person out. At the tribe switch, Harriet was placed on the blue Rotu tribe along with original members, Belle and Harry. After an immunity win, both tribes had to go to for a Double Tribal Council. The original Maraamu tribe members stuck together but Rotu had the numbers, with Belle being voted out. Knowing that one of them was going, Harry voted for Harriet to cover himself. This proved useful as she was unanimously voted out after 21 days. Voting History Survivor: Thailand Harriet then competed in Survivor: Thailand originally on the yellow Kung tribe. This tribe consisted of castaways with a cancer horoscope. They only lost one of the first five immunity challenges, with the tribe unanimously voting out Alistair. At the tribe dissolve, Harriet was placed on the purple Hying Saw tribe along with original members Nick and Heron. At the tribes first loss the threesome voted together for Laura, but the rest of the tribe held the majority and sent Heron home. After an immunity win, the tribe had to send two more members home. Liam was voted out for his untrustworthiness and Natalia was apart of another smaller alliance. At the merge, the Hying Saw tribe split apart and formed their own groups. This was their demise as Ta Chang stuck together and sent home Katniss and Laura. Harriet was their next target and she was voted out next. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Jeremiah to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Japan Harriet was placed on the black Jishin tribe, labelled the 'Brains' during Survivor: Japan. At the beginning of the game, Harriet formed a tight alliance with Quentin and Jaymi. The tribe was extremely weak, losing three of four immunity challenges. At each of the tribal councils, Logan, Lucy and Bailey were voted out unanimously. At the tribe switch, Harriet remained on Jishin with Jaymi and were given the four intruders of the season, Jessica, Igor, Vikki and Dustin. Despite comprising of new castaways, they were extremely strong, winning four of the five immunity challenges. When they lost, Harriet and the tribe unanimously voted out Jaymi. At this point, Harriet made the merge and was reunited with her original alliance member Quentin. At the first vote, the duo voted for Peighton. However, the original Heiwa alliance banded together and made Harriet the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Alexys to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Trivia Category:Survivor: Guatemala Castaways Category:Survivor: Marquesas Castaways Category:Survivor: Thailand Castaways Category:Survivor: Japan Castaways